fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Peppypony/Undead Creature Physiology (A
Introduction. Undead characters in Faintree are a race who were once alive before but died at one point in their lives. But were eventually brought back by Animoids or canines. Canines can be undead and so can any other animal. It is taboo to bring back anybody to life without their permission. Since wild animals aren't intelligent enough to give permission, it is also taboo to bring them back to life. The most notable example of an undead character is Corstein. Ability overview Undead canines can do anything that others can do except they have these extra abilities and resistances listed down below. Immortality (Type 2 and 7): Since Undead are already dead. Their bodies physical age stays the same as their bodies age were when they died and thus do not die of natural causes. They can also live without their arms, legs or head being attached to their bodies. Just because they are undead, doesn't mean that they can't die again. If their head or torso get severely damaged, they will die again so their bodies can no longer operate. Body control: They can detach their head, arms or legs from their bodies and even move them while they are completely detached. Self-Sustenance (Type 3): They have unlimited stamina. They also don't need food, any liquid, oxygen or sleep in order to 'live'. They are completely incapable of being able to eat, drink, sleep, or respirate. They can close their eyes or blink. But they will never fall asleep. Because most of their bodies no longer operates, any type of food or liquid they eat or drink will get stuck inside of them. ???: Most of their bodies no longer operate. They are unable to eat, sleep, drink, regenerate scars, breathe (They don't even need to breathe at all) and have blood being pumped around the body and etc. But they can talk, make noises, smell, hear and move their body parts. Disease Inducement: Since most of their bodies no longer operate. This means that their body does not have a immune system to kill off any pathogens inside their bodies, causing the inside of their bodies have diseases inside of them. It would be deadly for any bacteria were to get into any living organisms. Not much is known about how deadly it could be. But the best example would be when Sparkie said that she might eventually eat Corstein alive as a joke while being trapped in a room. Corstein told Sparkie that she would die of what she described as "some crazy zombie virus, or something". Invulnerability: They are incapable of feeling any pain at all. Their bodies can still be damaged and injured. But they won't feel the pain. This does not just apply to pain in fact. They also lack a sense of touch or feeling anything besides emotions. Their invulnerability also allows them to be immune to temperatures. Resistance to Heat: As long as their head and torsos don't get severely damaged by flames or lava, they can shrug off high temperatures like it's nothing. Although they can survive being covered in lava if they have their forcefields up. Resistance to Cold: As long as they don't get completely frozen in ice, they can shrug off low temperatures like it's nothing. '''???: '''While real life humans can slowly heal small scars overtime. Undead canines can't heal any scars on their bodies at all and have to patched up by surgery. '''Resistance to Soul Manipulation: '''Undead canines souls leave their bodies in order for it to reincarnate into another life after they die and before they are brought back undead. This means that they no longer have a soul after they die. Category:Blog posts